Bribed by Akatsuki
by ItaHina
Summary: Her cousin Neji and younger sibling Hinabi were kidnapped, & Hinatas loyaltly strays too far. She makes a deal with the devil himself "She froze, her muscles screaming for her to run, but her limbs wouldn't work. She couldn't make herself turn and face."


WARNING: Can get gory kinda. Wolves are involved. xD Rated M just for saftey and possiably later purposes.

I had no spell & grammer check on this, it was done in notepad instead of Microsoft Word. Sorry. Please enjoy and definitly reveiw this story and tell me what you think! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Characters! I did make-up the wolf tattoo thing, with the inspiration of the tattoo guy off Electra. Lol :D I'm a nerd and proud of it. Well again, ENJOY & REVEIW! Thanks... :)

She walked down the street alone, thankful her cousin was on a mission. She stopped when she heard a voice whisper her name, sounding like a caress on the wind. "Hinata," his voice was low, deep, and timbered.  
>She froze, her muscles screaming for her to run, but her limbs wouldn't work. She couldn't make herself turn and face him. "You are to come with me..." She whirled around, facing him. His peircing red irises burned into her soul, staring deep into her pearl orbs. She became entranced by his beauty. She walked up to him numbly without realising, her feet moving on their own accord. She stood before him, no trace of fear marring her features. He turned around slowly, ambling towards the gates. She fallowed mindlessly, not realising the other pair of cold crimson irises watching. Hinata shuffled after him, entranced and in a daze. No boy has ever effected her like this, not even Naruto striked her this hard when she saw him. Stunned stupid, unable to speak, her limbs working mindlessly like he asks. Shes puddy in his hands, and she soon realised he knew this. She suddenly felt threatened, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She turned and bolted. She felt his presence engulf her, and before she could shout his hand pressed against her mouth. She struggled in his arms, kicking deliberatly in a desperate attempt to flee. She was stunned into stillness when she saw the youngest of the two crimson eyed sharingan users. He hadn't spoke with anyone since he was dragged back to the village by Naruto, and he glared at everyone. He made her flinchy. She froze in wonder, her body going slack as she felt herself being tossed over the mans shoulder. She watched Sasuke, her eyes pleaing for him to help her. "Itachi," Sasuke stated coldly. Hinata flinched at the coldness in his voice. She started kicking and squirming when she felt the man stop. He tied her up with chakra eating rope and dropped her to the ground next to them. "Not now foolish brother, I have some plans," he stated emotionlessly. "What? Ruin another Clan and soil her sister like you did to ours, to me?" Sasuke flashed before Itachi, his arm slung over his shoulder. "She clearly does not want to go with you." "Clearly she has no other choice if she wants us to get her sister and cousin back for her. This is a once in a life time chance she has here. We want the Hyuga alive," he stated in his monotone voice. At the mention of her two most special people, Hinata quit struggling against her binds. Her brow furrowed.<br>"What have you done to them!" she snarled. "Calm Hinata, we haven't done anything, but we know who did. We have a proposition for you. Come quietly and calmly the faster we can get your family back." Hinata nodded sturnly, a look of pure determination in her eyes. The binds around her ancles and wrists snapped without anyone touching them. She relised he had done it. Hinata rounded on Sasuke, her palms glowing. "Sasuke, I have to do this to get my family back. After, you can kill him all you want. But I need him alive right at this moment." Sasuke snorted. "What's a shy quiet weak Hyuga going to do?" Her temper flared, but she kept it well in control, despite the fact she wanted to engage on him and torture him murderously for taunting her, making her teeter between her family and what is right. Who is he to try and stop me? He went with Orochimaru for Kamis sake! she thought angrily. Her brow furrowed as she bolted forward, using her gentle fist teqnique. She hit him good in his dominant arm, paralyzing it. She used her 64 Palms against him, he deflected most of the hits, his sharingan activated. She picked up speed, hitting him in his legs. He colapsed, wincing at the sharp pain shooting throughout his thighs that had given out on him. "I'm sorry Sasuke," she mumured, fisting her fingers in his hair. He gave her a look of pure hatred before she kneed him in the face, then letting him drop against the ground, his nose bleeding. She turned back to Itachi who studied her carefuly. She was in excellent health condition. Even after having to speed up tremendously to blind the Sharingan, her breathing was normal. He praised her silently and they turned to leave. Sakura screetched when she saw Sasuke lying on the ground, his limbs limp and his nose bleeding. She looked up to see Hinata and Itachi. Hinata watched in confusion as her pink haired kunoichi friend dropped to the ground passed out. She turned to Itachi to find his mangekyou activated. She flinched, dropping her eyes to the ground. Itachi grabbed her wrist and slung her onto his back, she held tight as he flung up, kunai sticking to the ground where they had once stood. Hinata activated her byakugan and dropped from his back. Kunai were flung at her in all dirrections and Itachi couldn't do anything about it. He was too far into the air. He watched as she focused her chakra into thin strands and began making a wall, blocking out all the sharp objects that had been dirrected at her. Itachi was impressed at the chakra control and flexiability she held. She could really be something if he trained her good and hard for a year or so. If she proved her loyalty correctly, then he would have no problem in training this magnificent fighting machine. She had a kind heart, he had learned that about her while he watched her habits and ways. He was going to have to harden her resolve and raise her killing matality. She dropped her forces, and attacked, holding back tremendously against the dog boy. Itachi fluttered into crows, appearing next to her. He set a hand on her shoulder. "This is where my training you begins. If you do not kill this boy, I will have to punish you," Itachi stated in a cold tone. Hinatas eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. Tears stung her eyes and the distraction got her a deadly blow from the Inuzuka boy. Itachi snatched him up by the colar of his shirt and flung him into the dirt. Hinata was shaking terriably, coughing and spitting blood.  
>"You see, if they were to treat you this way without asking questions first, obviously they never cared. You need to find the right people to trust. You need to trust the right someone, if not, you'll turn into me or Sasuke..." he stated ruthlessly, his voice biting. Hinata hardened her resolve, and flickered towards Kiba. She slit his throat mercilessly, tears running down her cheeks as his blood splattered across her face. She ripped off her jacket, pulling out concealed kunai and shuriken. She killed some of the spies and then they faded, Itachi grabbing her hips. They appeared in a dark cave, and she fallowed him without him having to say a word. She fallowed the sound of his light footsteps. She walked into a room that had a circle of members in it.<br>Itachi stood protectivly behind her, looking aloof and noncaring. But Hinata could feel the slight sense of his protection. Living with her family for so long, she had learned to sense moods and read body posture of the slightest movement and aura. She could see his fingers twitching slightly. If she didn't have good sight and wasn't standing before him, she wouldn't have caught it. So she knew the other members didn't catch it or sense his protectivness. "Why would we need someone who looks so fragile? Why would we help someone so weak?" "Because, Leader-Samma, she is not weak. Her byakugan and speed can blind the sharingan which everyone had once thought was impossiable. She has worked in the medical feild for three years after my brother had been dragged back to Konoha, she has precise chakra control and amazing speed and flexiability. She has great immunity to weariness and has great health. She will need some training as she is still too kind hearted, but its nothing I can't fix." The Leader nodded. "I am completely willing to do your bidding sir," Hinata mumured as she bowed in respect to her new leader. He looked mildly impressed with her.  
>"Such good manners. You had an upraising like Itachi did you?" She nodded. "I like her, and I believe she could be a deadly asset to our group. Itachi, she will be splitting your room with you since you recruited her and we have no extra rooms. You and Kisame will take her in as a partner, and you will begin her training after her test match," he stated then turning to Hinata, "Then next week as promised, I will send you, Kisame, and Itachi to retrieve your sister and cousin. But you will have to come back." "I understand, Leader-Samma," she whispered, her eyes on his face steadily. "In your match, if you loose and I see no potential, you will not live another day. If you win, and I see skill, you will work as an active missing nin with Itachi and Kisame and be tought by the Uchiha." Hinata nodded solemnly, her eyes glazing over. She remembered the trance she had felt towards Itachi at first, and she hoped she would never feel drawn like that again. She realised she would be against Itachi and she saw almost a ghost of a smile playing along his lips. She glared hatefuly as she felt that sudden draw again. Her body went to puddy at his feet again. She watched him as a man stepped between them with a swirly orange mask. "When I count to three you can kill eachother!" "Tobi-San!" "What Deidara-Senpai? Okay fine, you can almost kill eachother!" The two just kept theirs eyes locked and the second three escaped Tobis lips Itachi flung himself in her dirrection. Tobi had to duck and crawl out of the ring not to be hit. After an hour and fourty five minutes of fighting, both were criticly weak, deeply wounded, bleeding heavily, panting raggedly, sweating profusly. Hinata clutched the kunai in her hand so tight her hand was white. The two flung at one another, kunais both in hand. His kunai dug deep into her lower stomach, damaging her enternal orgons and her uturus. She cried out, the pain searing through her body making her quiver and her muscles spasm. But her kunai dug deep under his sternum, digging up. Warm fluids dripped onto her bare shoulder, and she reckognized it as blood. Both of them colapsed, digging out the kunais and holding their heavily bleeding wounds. Itachis sight faltered and dimmed more, his sight becomming darker as his body tried to force him into slumber. He could tell Hinatas was doing the same as both glared at one another, teeth clentched. When he noticed Hinatas eyes close and her fist unclentch in her cloths, her body colapsing against the ground, he let himself go, blacking out aswell. Hinata awoke once more, and realised she had been changed. If the female didn't do it, someone was in trouble. Her eyes turned to the door as a female entered the room with a trey of food. Hinata ate quickly, then looked at her. "Why am I alive? I lost," she asked quietly.<br>"Because the Leader was impressed with your skills. He likes you alot. Itachi has ordered you to come and see him when you awoke."  
>"He has to come to me," she snarled. "As the newest member everyone here is your superior unless you can prove yourself different. Itachi still won that match, therefor making him your superior. You have to see him," Konan explained.<p>

"What!" Tsunade jumped from her chair, slamming her fist onto the desk. "It is true Tsunade, Hinata has taken off with my brother," he said calmly. "She has gone to get her sister and cousin because we can't afford to go and extract them," she growled irritably. Memories of her second apprentice flashed before her minds eye. She slammed down a shot of sake. "Inform your teammates you will be doing an extraction Mission in the Mist to regain Hinabi and Neji, and drag back Hinata. You will wait untill she arrives," she stated in her authoritive voice.  
>Sasuke nodded. He faded to go find Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto.<p>

Each of them gathered at the training grounds before dawn, ready and set to head out for their mission that was ranked s-class.

She knocked on his door, and when no answer came she rapped her knuckles against the wood again, more impatiently. When she thought there was no answer, she was going to kick the door in. As if he had read her thoughts, the door cracked open and revealed an onyx eye. He opened the door all of the way, allowing her into the room. He was in nothing but training pants and ace bandages.  
>He was muscular and lean, above average height, battle scars imprinted into his skin like tattoos. "You wanted to see me?"<br>"Yes, you will be my new partner as you know. You will have to be able to learn to work within my genjutsu with Kisame. Your training begins tomarro morning, before dawn. Be sure you have eaten and are well prepared for a living hell. I will also see how well you can tolerate a jutsu, how tolerant you are of pain, and how well you can sustain in my mangekyou sharingan." Sbe nodded, a shadow passing over her face. She looked unnormaly pale, and quite jittery and shaky. He snatched her wrist before she reached the door, and he shut them in the candle lit room alone. "What is wrong?" he asked, guiding her to the edge of the bed. They sat, both talking quietly.  
>"I have a bad feeling about all of this... I don't know how long I'll be able to handle all of the killing, the massacres, the fact I betrayed Konoha..." she mumured without thinking. "I understand. I've been through it. And as me being your teacher, you will soon quickly learn peace and tranquility, but also duty. You will learn to contain and control your feelings, but with your family and your friends out of the picture you will be able to grow more, open your mind to different possiabilities." She nodded, closing her eyes. She opened her eyes when a warm caress brushed her lips, shock flooding her eyes. He looked to the floor, uncomfortable by his strange actions towards the younger girl. She leaned forward unthinkingly, pressing herself onto him, locking her lips with his. His fingers found their way into her hair, mussing her violet halo. She bit his lip, their breathing becoming harsh as she pushed him back against the pillows and crawled ontop of him, kissing down his jaw demandingly. Eternaly she was shocked stupid by her actions, never had anyone made her act this slutish before. She had grew hot between her legs, her breast aching, her fingers twitching at the need to feel him, her mouth opening for him to penetrate with his tongue, her body swooning into him, her black kimono nearly falling off of her. The shoulders fell to her biceps, her breast becoming exposed. A rap of knuckles sounded at the door, and they broke apart gasping for air. Hinata recollected herself, while Itachi worked on calming himself. He opened the door to Kisame and Hidan. Hinata peeped out of the door, seeing the other men. They gave Itachi confused glances as the small Hyuga squirmed her way between him and the door, escaping down the hallway. But not before the two other men saw what she looked like. Her lips swollen, her face flustered, her hair mussed, short of breath, one side of her kimono drooped down off of her shoudler. Not to mention Itachis lips were slightly swollen, his breathing ragged, his hair mussed slightly, his shirt off. They gave him amused glances. "Getting to know the new girl better, huh?" Kisame started. "Itachi, are you fucking the new girl?" Hidan chimmed in. Itachi arrogantly ignored them, wondering why they are at his door. "What are you two doing at my door?"<br>"There has been a slight change in plans Itachi, Hidan is to go with us and the girl. Then we head to the Mist tonight. Sorry to interrupt your, uh, talk," Kisame stated then left before Itachi could wail on him. "Be ready, we have to go tell Hyuga. We will meet down in the main hall." And with that Hidan turned and walked away, finding Kisame already speaking to the nervous girl. "W-wha-t ab-b-out my tr-train-ning?" she stuttered out. "We will have time to work on you before we get there. Even with our known speed we get to our destination rather slow. We don't like to rush or be rushed. We have a feeling they'll wait for us anyway," he stated calmly to the females questions. "You won't have enough time to train with me on this mission, but Itachi will gladly help you with a katana, or anything small while you two are on watch. Be prepared for alot of scolding."  
>"I'm use to it," she mumured, looking to the floor. "He is not jugdmental by any means, he just tells you what needs to be worked on and helps you fix it. He can be very brutal, but thats when you cannot be scared to fight back. In training, you cannot take anything he does or says to your heart. I can feel the affinity between the two of you, but no matter what, in training, he will not go easy. You could be killed if you don't have your guard up at all times." Her eyes became wide in fear. "Do not fear him, Hyuga, he only is going to do what is best for you. He will push you over your breaking point to make you achieve a greater power. At age thirteen he was one of the best criminals here out of all of us. Handy with a katana, great with ninjutsu, taijutsu, and mostly a master at genjutsu. He will more than likely teach you how to work within his, and create illusions of your own. He may be strict and harsh, but he's one of the best you can get. Be happy, he wouldn't tolerate it if his apprentice feared him." Hinata nodded, then shook her head. "Can you wait here for me to get ready?" she whispered. "I don't know my way around the base yet." He nodded and looked up as Hidan approached. Hinata came back out with a pack of things, clothes, utilities, and some food. She had her new katana strapped to her waist and they walked down the main hall to find Itachi already awaiting them. They left, walking into the night air. Hinata immediatly had to defend herself, a katana clashing into hers. She flipped back, glaring hatefuly at Itachi. He smirked the slightest bit. "I see Kisame told you to be aware when your around me." She nodded, and smirked back. Hidan and Kisame just kept walking, ignoring the two and lost in their thoughts. "Are you water type or fire type?" "Water, what about you?" she asked walking beside him, as they walked slowly to catch up to Kisame and Hidan.<br>"Both. I can teach you some of my water teqniques before we get there. Kisame could definatly teach you water jutsu."  
>"What does Hidan do?" she questioned with a quirked eyebrow. "He doesn't have jutsu."<br>"How is he in Akatsuki then?" "Because he is a very powerful man. He is immortal, and with the scythe of his he can do great damage."  
>"Oh," Hinata exlaimed, staring at the large three bladed scythe on Hidans back. She was brought back to focus when he pressed the katana against her throat. "Sorry Itachi," she murmured. "Don't be sorry, fix it. Keep your guard always up, remember, your a missing nin now, everyone will be out to kill you for a reward." Hinatas face paled, but she closed her eyes and nodded. They continued walking, no more attacks out of the blue untill they made camp. Hinata flung back, slamming into a tree coughing blood. Hidan looked at her, a grin spreading across his face. "Man, Itachi is definantly not cutting you any slack. He obviously cares about you," Hidan explained. Hinata groaned, a savage look growing on her face. She flashed before Itachi, kicking him up into the air. The clone in the air turned into crows, fluttering away leaving only feathers floating serenly to the ground. Hinata snatched his wrist when he flung a fist at her face. He smirked, dipping his head in silent surrender. He backed away from her, and continued putting up his tent as she went back to hers, keeping careful concentraition of whats around her. She flipped, side kicking Itachi in the ribs swiftly. He coughed violently, and Hinata gave him a worried look. He shook his head. He set a hand upon her shoulder, then turning and melting into the shadows. Hinata fallowed the sounds of his coughing. She stumbled blindly, finding him kneeled by a pond hacking blood up into his hands. Hinata dropped to her knees next to him, laying her arm around his shoulders and placing a hand on his chest to balance him. "What is going on? Do you know?" He shook his head violently, reaching into his cloak. He pulled out syrenge with a vile of syrum. He took out the syrum into the needle and injected it into his blood stream. Hinata watched as his breathing became gradually easier. She activated her byakugan, and ordered him to lay flat. She over looked him and noticed his chakra system was deteriorating in some areas, and his heart and lung tissues were bad. Hinata quickly did handseals and healed his heart tissue first. She became criticly weakened afterwards, but she healed one of his lungs to help him breath better before she colapsed from weariness. He placed her in her tent after giving some of his chakra to her. She rolled over, whimpering slightly in her sleep. He kept watch untill he noticed her awake. She stepped from her tent, her eyes finding Itachi. "Are you feeling better Uchiha-san?" He nodded. Hinata stepped up to him, her byakugan activated. She placed a hand on his shoulder as her chakra fixed his networking. She weakened, her body stiff and weary. He still needed more work, his chakra networking wasn't even close to healed yet. His lungs still needed work also. Hinata sat next to him, and was surprised when he placed a hand on her back and transfered some chakra to her that helped her feel ten times better. She looked at him in his unfocused eyes. She reached out blindly to touch his face when his hand snatched her wrist. She gasped in shock. "Your blind?" He looked away from her, not answering her question.<br>"Itachi... I can help you with that..." she said slowly. She grunted when he kissed her roughly on the lips, leaning her back onto the ground, pressing ontop of her. She opened her mouth to let him in. Kisame and Hidan looked out of their tents when their alarms went off to let them know their time was up. They noticed immediatly, Itachis hands pinned to a tree by hers, their lips locked, as she sat atop him. Hidan whistled at them. Hinata pounced away from him, her eyes wide in shock. Kisame and Hidan grinned at Itachi, then turned to Hinata,  
>"Go Hinata, put him in check." Hinata turned cherry red and mumbled something, then left to her tent. She tossed and turned as soon as she fell deeply into slumber.<p>

[Dream]

She stood out of bed when she heard the cries of a baby, the night blinding her sharp vision. She stumbled out of the bedroom, walking down the hallway with instict Hinata didn't understand. She numbly opened the door, groggy with sleep.  
>The crying cut off as soon as she turned the knob. The baby girl with dark black hair and black eyes lay motionless on the floor, blood seeping from her slit open stomach. She looked up to meet a pair of crimson eyes. Tears rolled down her cheek, a pain so deep cutting through her like the bloodied kunai that the man held. "Itachi!" she cried out. "Why? Why would you do this to me? To your own daughter!"<p>

[End]

"Itachi!" she screamed in her sleep. Kisame and Hidan started laughing hystericly, thinking that she was in the tent with Itachi, untill that is, Itachi slipped from his tent, alert and awake with his katana in his hand. Her scream echoed in the trees, and Itachi cringed at the sound. He opened her tent and found her. She squirmed and thrashed violently. Tears seeped from her closed lids, running into her sweaty hair and the cold sweat that dampened her skin. Her fist clenched tightly in her sleeping bag, mumbling,  
>"Why would you do this to me? To your own daughter! Why? Why? Why?"<br>She kept mumbling why over and over.  
>"Don't touch me!" she screamed out, thrashing violently against the ground. He slipped in, Hidan and Kisame watching from the tent door. Her grabbed her face, "Hinata, wake up. Wake up Hinata," he growled as he shook her face. She grunted, more tears falling from her eyes. Itachi opened her eyes, her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. She started shaking, trembling. An agonizing scream tore from her throat, sounding strained and pain filled. Her body shuddered, and she colapsed.<br>"...Itachi..." she whispered softly and slowly, "...Why would you... hurt us...?" Hot tears pooled from her closed eyelids more and her breathing became almost even. She jolted awake, screaming when her eyes met Itachis. He tried to cover her mouth but she scrambled away, backing up untill she fell out of the tent. He fallowed, and she kept backing up untill she hit something solid. She looked up to see Kisame and Hidan. They looked down at her and her eyes flickered back to Itachi. Panic swelled up in her, and she crawled away from the three men, soon stumbling to her feet and tried to bolt, and was stopped by a warm hand wrapping around her wrist. She pulled and fought against him untill he finally just pinned her to a tree.  
>"It was all a nightmere Hinata," he mummured over and over again untill she calmed, her body trembling with relief.<br>She shook violently, dropping her gaze to the ground, unable to look into his eyes. He released her and she colapsed onto him, him catching her under her arms. She whimpered into his chest, tears staining the front of his cloak. Her body went sluggish, and he held up her weary form. He picked her up, and placed her back in her tent. She groaned and looked at Itachi with cracked eyelids, her irises violet gleams in the moonlit tent. She flinched when his red sharingan met hers. She coward away, squirming slightly. Hinata flinched when he reached down and caressed her cheek. She relaxed beneath his gentle touches, and was soon soothed back into sleep. She awoke the next morning, looking dirrectly into Itachis peaceful face. His eyes snapped open once he felt her awaken. "Would you mind telling me what happened to you last night?" he croaked wearily. Hinata flinched as the memories clouded her mind.  
>"It was just a nightmere Itachi," she stated softly and weakly. "Did it have anything to do with me?" She flinched. She shook her head back and fourth. "Don't lie to me Hinata, you screamed my name. What happened?" She told him everything from waking up to the sounds of a crying baby, every word that was said, even when he shoved his katana through her chest and her last words before everything went black and calm.<p>

He gave her a strange look.  
>"Don't you think it's a little too early in our relationship to be dreaming of babies?" he teased. Her face turned cherry red as she fumed. She colapsed against the pillows and blankets. "There is no relationship between us. Only the cold reality of buisness."<br>He smiled at her again, "You should know I'll never kill my apprentice. You don't have to worry about that. I only kill unless I have too." She nodded at the comfort in his voice. She looked up at him with sadness in her pearl orbs.

They traveled quickly this day, and Itachi cut her slack because of last night. He only reminded her gently with words. They had made it halfway to Mist, when any ordinary ninja would still be lacking behind greatly, still would have been only a quarter of the way there. Hinata had slacked terriably on concentraition, engulfed of the memory of last nights dream. Itachis insticts had saved her a sheer amount of damage to her thigh when a kunai impacted with a kunai. Kisame took off into the trees, sensing the peoples chakra, knowing they were weak ninjas. He came back with blood splattered across his face, Hinata too wrapped up in thought to recognise any of this happening untill Itachi pulled her to a hault. When Kisame and Hidan stopped and looked at Itachi confused, he waved a hand for them to go on. They jumped back into the trees, leaving them behind. "Hinata, you must pay attention. You almost got stuck in the leg with a kunai. Kisame even took off and you didn't notice," Itachi scolded, but not angrily or with a raised voice. She looked away, ashamed and embaressed. "Look at me, Hinata," he commanded in a soft voice. She raised her eyes to meet his, and jerked at the sight of the sharingan spinning in his eyes. "If this keeps up, I will be forced to erase your memories. That causes alot of trauma and damage in your mind. It is also very painful," he stated firmly. "I don't want to do that. Now were going to catch up with them quickly, and set camp. It's almost twilight." He looked up into the sky, seeing dark shades of violet and light pink along with a darkness at the edge that seemed to creep. The crickets starting humming as they headed off to reach Kisame and Hidan.

The next day it was easier to put the dream out of her thoughts. She was solely focused on her surroundings, and easily dodged Itachis kick that would have cracked her in the ribs. She evaided a punch to the gut by grabbing his wrist and tossing it to the side. The two got into a tussle and Hidan and Kisame traveled slowly without them.

"It has been two days since we were extracted, when do we get to go home!" Hinabi whined. "When our mission is complete," Sasuke said coldly as he sat upon the roof that looked out over the entire village. "What more could be done? Me and Neji are fine, and you killed our captours!" she argued bitterly. "We have orders to drag back your sister too," Sakura butted in. Sasuke gave her a cold glare before Hinabi shreiked. "What is wrong with my sister? What is all going on! I demand answers!" "Your sister took off with the s-ranked criminal Itachi Uchiha, by being bribed to come and rescue you. And with Hinatas persistance, loyalty to you two, and her unwavering determination they will come. It's almost a fact," Kakashi replied calmly while never looking up from his book. Hiashis second daughters jaw dropped, along with his nephews. "She has done it all to protect you two. Now it's our turns to protect her," Naruto exclaimed.

As the days dragged as they traveled slowly, Itachi trained her and she learned quickly. She was alert at all times, even while sleeping. He taught her jutsu while they were on watch, carefuly plotting genjutsu for her ability aswell. By the time they had made it to where they were right outside the gates, Hinata had been sculpted into a criminal. Just before they went in, Itachi grabbed her wrist. "You are a well apprentace. I admire your strengths greatly and your determination. You were a worthy apprentace as you learn quickly and train without complaint. You are a very noble woman, and I have grown to care about you this past month. You really are talented, but being scolded and without a probable cause without your life on the line, you weren't accomplishing your goals. But I respect you, and I will always protect you Hinata, with my life on the line or in my death bed," he said solemly as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She looked up emotionaly, a smile flourishing upon her pink full lips. She shrugged uncomfortably, but the words slipped from her lips before she could snap her mouth closed. "And your an honorable sensei, without you I would have never mastered this far. You are really a decent man, no matter your reputation. I would hope you will still train me, as I feel I am still not as good as I need to be. And I wish that we can be more than this, instead of just being bonded together by a cold reality for I have become very fond of you, Uchiha Itachi, and I accept you for who you are underneath the reputation and the cloak of unemotional boundaries. You are far to easy for me to read, Itachi-Samma, you know this don't you? No one else may, but I came from a clan of stoic blooded people that show no emotion for anything, anywhere. Your mask doesn't faulter my senses Itachi. I have not ever been deathly terrified of you," she whispered softly, her eyes unwavering from his onyx eyes. She reached out, and brushed his bangs from his eyes as the wind blew across their still forms. And just in a simple swift movement, his lips burried into hers, his fingers digging themselves into her hair. She kissed back with just as much force and wildness. He pressed her against the tree, his hips digging into her own as she strattled his waist with her legs. Kisame came into the perimeter, catching sight of the two. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. They broke apart, panting against the others flesh. They stayed in their position untill they realised Kisames presence again. "Give us another five minutes," Itachi stated abruptly in the quiet, his voice deeper and husky. Hinata smiled softly as she felt Kisames presence slip away. Itachi released her pinned body, though she could have easily broken from it. "Remember everything I have taught you, if you are hurt in this I will not be able to stand it," Itachi admitted. "And you don't get yourself killed by Sasuke. Are we even now?" Hinata grinned. "Tonight," she added almost as an afterthought, "We have our time away from the base if we get away unharmed." He actually smiled. "That sounds nice." He kissed her again, but this time sweetly and filled with raw care and anticipation. They looked eachother in the eye, unwavering with their hands placed against one anothers. Itachi leaned down and placed his forehead against hers. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, just staring into eachothers eyes, telling one another to be careful, they cared, and anticpiated for one another without words. "Be careful," Hinata whispered breathlessly against his lips as they found hers again. Hidan came into the clearing. "Times up, lovebirds, lets go fucking kick some ass," Hidan exclaimed abnoxiously. "Hidan," Hinata growled dangerously, her anger suddenly spiked that he enterupted her and Itachi. He gave her a nervous glance and laughed slightly. She felt a hand on the small of her back and a chin rest on her shoulder. "He's right Hinata, we can't forget our mission," he mumured softly, his breath dancing along the skin of her neck, causing her grow distraught with heat. "Just think of what comes after a mission complete," Itachi mumured lowly to her before kissing her throat and pulling away. Hinata just smiled, looking a little flustered. Hinata nodded, not trusting her words. She fallowed Itachi after Hidan.

"I think tomarro we need to pack, they still haven't come. Hinatas either dead or they won't fulfill this mission," Neji explained logicaly. "You honestly don't know Hinata then, when she's determind and it's for someone she loves' saftey, she becomes as stubborn as Naruto is dense," Sakura spoke out. "I agr- Hey," Naruto babbled. "Hn, I agree we should wait longer," Sasuke said. "I say we should pack and leave now," the protigest said just as Sasuke stood, staring off into the distance as four figures wearing straw hats and long cloaks came into the gates, walking carelessly and sluggishly. The hair on the back of Sasukes neck stood on end as he sensed his brothers sinister chakra, along with his partners. He could feel a faintly familiar chakra that was very feminine and soothing. But he was confused at why he could only feel three when there was clearly four people. Itachi and Hinata walked silently side by side as Kisame and Hidan walked side by side. Kisame and Hidan split off in the opposit dirrection the couple did.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Neji took off into the dirrection of the pair that turned right while Sasuke, Sakura, and Hanbi went after the other. Sasuke could sense his brothers presence and was surprised to feel the sweet aura with it.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said slowly, not turning to face the three that stood behind them. Sakura would have refused to be parted from Sasuke, so he let her come without saying a word not wanting to deal with the hassel. The smaller Akatsuki radiated anger almost, as if the person was tired of being interupted in the middle of conversation. Hinata didn't speak though, only pulling her hat down further, knowing her voice would be a dead give away to who she was, even though they could have easily figured her out. "Sasuke, why don't you go play elsewhere. I'm busy for the time being," Itachi said emotionlessly. Hinabi did handseals, and gasped when she noticed both peoples chakra and the power behind their eyes. "What is it Hinabi?" Sakura asked lowly.  
>"Aghhh!" Hinata yelled as she whirled around, her fist slamming into the ground. The ground broke beneath Sakura and she gasped, jumping away. Itachi looked over at her, to most with an expressionless mask, but to Hinata, the slight feeling he was shocked overwhelmed her senses. She was sure to keep her hat over her face, sheilding her from exposing her idenity. She hated what she had to do now, but she had to scare them off. She walked up to her shuddering younger sister, brushing past Sasuke. She stopped infront of her, and lifted her chin up. Hinata raised her face slightly so she could see her face underneath the straw hat. Her gaze was cold and unwavering as she stared down her younger sister. Shortly after, Hinatas eyes darkened to a violet, a rim outlining her iris. She watched her sister watch in a combination of shock and fear and wonder untill she fell over, a blank expression on her face. An agonized scream tore from Hinabis throat as her body jerked and spasmed violently. Sasuke watched in horror, though his blank expression didn't show it. Sakura screamed at the sight of the younger girl writhing on the ground in pain. Suddenly, a deep lacreation cut across her bicep, across her calf, slashed her stomach. The girl bleed, but not at an alarming rate. Hinata had been sure to not hit her vital points. Itachi took this as a good time and appeared next to his brother. At the sudden nearness Sasuke wiped his head around and locked gazes with Itachi. Sasuke jolted, falling under prey to genjutsu. When he was released, he colapsed to his knees, panting at the agonizing torture that had only happened in a matter of seconds in the real world. Itachi watched as the pink haired female bolted at him, but before her fist could impact with his face with a blow that would have shattered the right side of his face, an angered cry escaped the lips of his apprentice and a wolf clawed its way from a tattoo on her back. Sakura watched in horror as the female dropped the cloak from her shoulders, wearing only a strapless black bra as her skin moved. The pouncing wolf that covered most of her back jumped from her skin, running full speed at Sakura. Sakura gave a terror filled scream as she bolted off. The wolf chased her though, snapping at her. Itachi grabbed her patiet shoulders and spun her around, and Sasuke watched in utter shock with confusion and fear contorted into his face. The black wolf with red glowing eyes sneezed, his eyes angry. He stepped up to the paralyzed Sasuke, snuffed his hair and backed away when Itachi growled at him. Itachi then removed Hinatas hat, and pressed her body into his and kissed her deeply. "We'll have to see how Kisame and Hidan are doing. They both are messy with their fighting so it might be ugly," he murmured. The wolf still growled lowly at Sasuke, but didn't attack after Itachi threatening growl. Itachi pounced onto a street light, and Hinata ran down the street at full speed, pulling her cloak up over her shoulders again. She pulled on a speacial ring on her middle finger, and her lips turned glossy black, canines indenting her lower lip, her eyes flashing gold of the eyes of the wolf. The demon wolf she ran side by side with launched himself forward onto a small boy, and tore into his throat before he could cry out. All that came from his colapsed throat was a gurgle of blood. The three made it to Kisame and Hidan.<br>Hidans head lay twenty feet away from his body and Kisame was having troubles with the Hyuga. The wolf snarled beside her, his fur bristling on his neck. A gasp sounded from Naruto. Hinatas reaction mimicked the wolfs. The ring linked together their souls, and they became one. The wolf like creatures circled Neji like predators, the wolf instinct instructing Hinata to drop her cloak and letting out two more. Kakashi puked at the sight of her skin crawling with the beasts under her skin. The next one that jumped out had crystal blue eyes and shaggy snow white fur. And the last was the biggest of them all. The alpha. He had pride in his wild glossy black eyes, his black shaggy fur shiny and soft, his tail raised proudly. The wolves circled Hinata, knowing that she was even the alphas superior, and that Itachi was hers. The wolves growled, each looking at one of the members. Neji backed away from Kisame, and he cackled. "You taught her this Itachi? How'd you know about this secret jutsu? How'd you know that only the wolves and crows carry that jutsu anymore?" Kisame asked, clearly surprised. By instruction of the half human, a wolf went to guide one of her partners. The next wolf that jutted from her skin was the female alpha. The two fought constantly because of the control Hinata had over the pack, but she knew her place in battle. The female stayed next to Hinata, her silver coat glowing under the moonlight. The females eyes were steal silver, liquidy but cold and arrogant. They howled, tossing back their heads. Hinata prowled towards her cousin, the predatory instinct to kill what was weaker than her controlling her movements.  
>She pounced on him, growling in his face. Neji squirmed under the claws of the female. Hinata smirked deviously, her nails suddenly digging into Nejis skin, drawing blood from underneath his clothes. "Neji, I demand that you and your group pack, and get out of here," Hinata snarled. Neji trembled beneath her, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe his eyes. He colapsed, passed out from shock and fear. Hinata chuckled darkly, then stood. She looked over at Sakura who had run to the group, and was talking franticly to Kakashi. They watched closely as Sasuke dropped from a building, carrying Hinabi. Sasuke stood still in horror as he noticed four demon wolves. He looked up at the only female of the four to find her more animal like than human. She took off a ring, enclosed her palm around it, then opened her palm and it was gone. Itachi and the alpha male crept up behind the Hyuuga and the alpha female. The alphas stood together, and Itachi rested his head on her shoulder, while possessivly placing a hand upon her hip. Hinatas eyes turned hallow and dull black. Then her eye colors shifted, her right eye turning florescent blue while the opposit became a pale ice green. A star on each side of her temple flared in black ink, along with a design that ran from the corner of her eyes and down in elegant twirls, feathers, and designs like a ball mask. Everyone suddenly dropped to their knees, lost in a world of beauty. Then suddenly darkness, blood, shreiks of petrified females, thudding of hearts of petrified children. Panic and fear flooded and assaulted their every sense, and suddenly Sasuke screamed out, breaking from the hold. She smirked, and dropped to the ground. She was as agile as a lean lanky cat. She flipped, using her flexiability to kick him in the chest, then put him in a headlock. The wolves had long faded away with the ring and now they all stood alone, four against six, one taking down all with ease.<p>

Authors Note:

Uhm... This is a really old story of mine. Please tell me if I shall continue the story or not? I like this, but I don't know. Anyone got ideas? 


End file.
